


Pull of the Tides

by SalamanderArt (SalamanderInk), STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Mermaids, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, MerMay, Mermaids, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/pseuds/SalamanderArt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has fallen for a human prince who loves the sea. He watches out for Loki and follows his ship whenever he sails. When someone tries to kill him, Tony is there to save the prince's life - but now that he's revealed himself and they're spending time together, will Tony be able to let Loki go forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my contribution to MerMay! It was supposed to be short and published earlier in the month... then it grew ^^;;;
> 
> The gorgeous art contained within is by the wonderful **SalmanderInk** as we decided to do a collab. We plotted this together and they read all my screencaps. It was a lot of fun to work with them! I hope you like their art and my story :D ♥

Tony had been following a particular human for years. He was a prince, not that it mattered to Tony. He was _handsome_ not that he was the only human Tony had found beautiful.

What mattered was that this human was in love with the sea; he also spoke to the ocean and told the waves his thoughts, hopes and dreams. The human didn’t know Tony had heard and that he always made sure to listen.

Very few listened to this sweet, beautiful prince. It caused the human anguish and pain. Sometimes, if it was late enough at night and the prince was mostly asleep, Tony would climb up the hull, using his long tail to help propel him. He would hover beside the prince’s window and sing soft, soothing lullabies.

He let the melody of the ocean lull his human to a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Tony would then linger, watching as the man slept. He longed to stroke those dark black locks, and caress the man’s legs. Tony yearned to cover the prince’s lips with his own.

But, he never did, he always retreated back to the ocean with a soft splash. 

Tony had watched his prince for many years. He knew the human was unpopular, misunderstood and often alone. He just never expected _this_.

He heard the sound of a struggle from where he hovered beneath the waves, waiting for the moon to wane so he could move closer to the surface. He dared to risk a closer look when he heard his prince curse. It was followed by a shout, breaking wood and a splash. Tony’s dived forward. He saw his prince struggle against the current but his heavy finery was dragging him down beneath the waves.

Tony didn’t hesitate to catch the human and slow his descent. The prince’s eyes were panicked and he knew humans could not see well in salt water, but the fins of Tony’s red tail could glow a bright blue when he wished them to. He let it illuminate them now.

The prince’s mouth opened, but before it could fill with water, Tony darted in and kissed his human’s beautiful lips. He breathed magic and air into his lungs. He then pulled away and tipped the human’s chin so his lips would come together. Tony followed it with a wink before putting his arms under the prince’s.

He started swimming, the additional weight no concern for his powerful tail as he used swift strokes to reach the surface. They both crested the water, Tony with a smile and the prince with a gasp and a cough.

Tony wrapped his arms around the human’s waist and drew him close, he rested his chin on the man’s shoulder and let his lips form human words: “Good evening, human prince, Loki. I have just stopped someone from killing you.” 

Loki stared at him, looking completely shocked. “You… you are…”

“A merman?” Tony finished helpfully.

Loki shook his head, looking incredulous. “You are the voice I hear in my dreams.”

“Oh!” Tony smiled brightly. “I am. I did not think you heard it.” He tilted his head curiously. “Humans rarely remember.”

“You’ve been in my dreams for years,” Loki whispered.

Tony nodded with enthusiasm. “I first noticed you on a ship.” Tony lifted up a hand and stroked Loki’s cheek. The prince jerked in surprise and looked at Tony’s hand. It had the occasional red or gold scale. “You were so lonely, and so beautiful,” Tony continued. “You loved the sea. You looked at it with adoration. I never see humans who love the sea as openly as you.”

Loki continued to stare at him, looking overwhelmed and disbelieving. He was also starting to shiver. Tony frowned and pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s jaw, it sent a burst of warmth over the human’s form, keeping him from the chill of the ocean. When he pulled back, Loki’s eyes were even wider. 

“You keep… keep kissing me…”

“Yes,” Tony answered. “I like to. It also helps my magic.”

“O-Oh,” Loki murmured.

Tony grinned at him, and although he didn’t wish to, he looked away from his beautiful prince to eye the ship in the distance. His happiness faded to displeasure. “They should never have tried to harm you.”

His words made Loki shift and look towards the ship. “I need to go back.”

Tony’s arms tightened around the human; his tail flicked with agitation. He’d only just caught Loki; he didn’t want to let him go! He also didn’t want to place him back among those who sought to harm him.

“No,” Tony insisted. “I can protect you here, but I cannot help you there.” He thought quickly before alighting on an idea. “I shall take you to shore! You will be safe there. We can hide in the cove!”

“The cove?” Loki repeated, his voice shifting from confusion to realisation. “The cove you… you watch me there too?”

It was a small spot, hidden by rocks and with a network of caves. Tony had long hidden it from the eyes of other humans, but he let his Loki find it. He could rest his feet in the water and be close to the ocean. He could escape where no one could find him and be happy. Tony always lingered nearby, watching his prince and listening to him talk.

His prince was so very beautiful. Tony loved Loki’s strange clothing with the hints of shining metal and bright green like fine seaweed. Tony loved the gold headwear he wore; a band with small horns and making Tony want to touch them to see if they were as smooth as they looked.

Tony had never been good at resisting curiosity. It was why he had followed his prince from the start.

Lifting a hand, he brushed one of the horns. Loki stiffened and watched the path of his hand, but didn’t pull away. His prince was a few years younger than him, only twenty by human years. Tony couldn’t understand how the humans weren’t ensnared and enchanted by the young prince.

But then, the merfolk could not understand Tony’s fascination with Loki either.

When his fingers finished exploring the man’s headdress, he played with Loki’s dark, wet locks. The prince jerked slightly and Tony stilled and forced his gaze to the wide green eyes of his prince.

“What…” Loki swallowed noticeably. “I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand, lovely Loki?”

Loki’s cheeks went a soft pink, and Tony would worry it was from the cold, but the human wasn’t shivering. He would know, they were wrapped together with Tony’s arm firm around his waist and his tail keeping them afloat. He occasionally brushed it against Loki’s legs, too curious to resist the feel of human clothing against him - especially when they were _Loki’s_ human clothing.

“Merfolk are legends,” Loki whispered. “You are not meant to exist.” Loki’s eyes fell to the ocean, the blue of Tony’s tail still illuminating the water below them. He lifted his gaze again, and there was something horribly vulnerable within them, “And why would you pay attention to _me?_ ”

“Because you are wonderful,” Tony stated, his words firm and broking no argument. 

His hand came up to Loki’s cheek, running the back of it over smooth skin in a comforting gesture. Loki leant towards it, soaking up the affection and not seeming to mind the coarseness of the occasional scale. Tony’s heart leapt with delight.

Merfolk always fell in love too easily. They found the one they wanted and they latched on without any chance of being dissuaded. Humans, of course, were far fickler. They created complications and woes. They hurt themselves and one another and never gave in to their instincts. Merfolk trusted their heart, as it rarely led them astray.

Tony had known that falling for a human would be difficult. They may never accept his tail; they may never accept his unguarded affections. Tony knew that he might never meet his prince, or never gain his devotion – but it didn't matter. He would never stop following his Loki and looking out for him.

If his prince was already leaning into his touch, perhaps there was a greater chance than he’d imagined?

Yet, a moment after the thought crossed his mind, Loki jerked back from him. He looked away, missing how Tony’s face fell. He twisted almost completely away from Tony, his gaze on the ship he had fallen from. 

It was anchored and it would not be hard for Tony to get the prince back onboard; but the crew was treacherous and Tony would not risk Loki’s safety. He wrapped a second arm around Loki’s waist and kept him close.

“I shall take you to the cove,” Tony insisted. “You will be safe there.”

Loki turned back. He looked uncertain, but Tony knew his prince was smart. It was too dangerous to return to the ship and by pretending to be dead, he would have a greater chance of uncovering why someone had tried to kill him.

Loki bit his bottom lip, but eventually he agreed with a small nod. Tony smiled brightly. He pressed in close and went to kiss Loki, but the prince pulled away. His cheeks were that beautiful pink again. “W-What are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Tony stated. “I swim better underwater. You’ll need to breath the way I do.”

“Oh,” Loki whispered, his cheeks only darkening further.

Tony smiled and pressed in close. He closed his eyes and let their lips connect. Loki’s lips were soft and they parted with surprise. Tony didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, and Loki didn’t fight him. Tony slid his hands over Loki’s back and gripped his shirt. He let them sink back under the waves, never once allowing the kiss to end. 

Loki’s arms curled around his neck, fingers tangling in Tony’s hair as his mouth opened further; deepening the kiss and letting water enter his mouth; but the kiss of a merman meant he could breathe with ease and didn’t choke.

Tony could have kept kissing him for an eternity, but he knew they needed to move. It was not wise to get distracted in open water. He pulled aware regretfully. Loki looked a little dazed, and Tony smiled at the beautiful sight his human made. Tony stroked his thumb over a rosy cheek. Loki blinked back to their surroundings. He looked around the ocean with awe; his eyes adjusting from the spell. His gaze caught on Tony’s tail; awe and wonder painted his expression.

He unwound his arms from Tony and reached for him. Tony pushed his tail closer, letting Loki’s curious fingers explore his fins and scales. He tried not to shiver at every soft touch. Tony wanted to wrap himself around Loki and refuse to ever let go. 

Tony wanted, more than anything, to craft a different spell; he wanted to turn Loki into a merman so they could spend eternity together – but such a spell was permanent, and he wouldn’t force it on his human.

He could convince Loki it would be a good idea later.

Reaching for the hand still stroking his tail, Tony took Loki’s fingers and linked them. He grinned at the human and started encouraging him to swim. 

“We have to swim a long way to shore, Loki. We best get started.” He squeezed Loki’s hand even as a smirk curled around his mouth. “I might have to kiss you again.”

Loki gave a small laugh, and smiled almost shyly. “I wouldn’t mind that…” he trailed off, a frown puckering his brow. “I don’t know your name.”

“Oh!” Tony laughed. “It’s Tony.”

“Tony,” Loki repeated softly. 

It made Tony beam at hearing his name fall from Loki’s lips. He couldn’t resist ducking in and kissing the human’s cheek. He lingered longer than he should, but he just couldn’t resist.

Tony finally had his human in the ocean with him, and not even the reason for Loki’s dive into the water could dampen the happiness Tony felt.

* * *

The swim to shore was much faster than anything a ship could make. They arrived within four hours. Tony did make sure to kiss Loki every hour, and his human didn’t seem to mind. He melted into Tony’s embrace, his fingers tangling in Tony’s hair as their mouths brushed.

When they weren’t kissing, they were talking. Tony was curious to ask all the questions he’d ever had about Loki, and Loki was equally interested in Tony.

The most surprising thing to come of their conversation was that Loki could do magic.

Tony had halted his swimming to stare at the human in shock. Magic was not impossible for a human but it was rare; more so, Tony couldn’t believe he’d never noticed!

It turned out Loki only performed it in the safety of his room in the palace, far away from Tony’s sight. Magic was forbidden among his people and he couldn’t risk anyone seeing him. He loved his magic as much as he loved the sea, and he was curious to know more about it from someone who practiced.

Tony was happy to speak at length about magic. He even paused their swim and showed Loki his own; it was red and orange, looking not unlike a human’s fire. He cupped it in his hand and let it spread around them like fog over the waves.

Loki was delighted and fascinated. He let his own slip free, it was green with glimmers of gold and it met Tony’s magic curiously before they swirled together, surrounding them in beautiful array of colours. Tony reached for Loki’s hands and clasped them. He pulled the human in and kissed him, unable to resist. Loki kissed back.

Tony’s heart raced with so much affection and longing. Their magics melded as if they belonged together. When they broke the kiss, a high flush was in Loki’s cheeks and Tony’s gills were fluttering as if there wasn’t enough oxygen getting inside.

Loki looked at their magic with awe; the green shifted to gold to orange to red, to gold and then to green. It encircled them like a shield against the darkness and dangers of the water.

“It’s amazing,” Loki whispered, still clasping Tony’s hands as he looked at their magics.

Tony couldn’t look away from the human. “Yes, it is.”

Loki finally tore his eyes back to Tony, his eyes bright with amazement and his smile blinding. “You have to tell me more about magic.”

“I will do it happily,” Tony promised him.

He hated to pull away and return his magic. The way Loki’s face fell and disappointment filled his gaze made Tony’s heart hurt, but – “It’s not safe. We must get to the shore and away from predators.”

Loki nodded sadly and recalled his own magic. It left the area around them dim and dull but for the glow of Tony’s tail. Their hands remained linked as they continued their swim. Loki soon asked about the merfolk and Tony happily explained.

There were numerous cities resting on the ocean floor. Tony had been to most of them and he enjoyed the bustle and benefits of a city, but he was insatiably curious and liked to explore. Ever since catching sight of Loki, he rarely ventured to any of the mer settlements. He preferred to linger near the shore and keep an eye on his prince.

Loki had turned pink again at Tony’s statement. He’d also stared at the depths of the ocean.

“Loki?” Tony asked.

“I do not know why you follow _me_ ,” Loki muttered. “I am nothing special, Tony. There a hundred better humans to give your attention to.” He chuckled ruefully. “My brother for example.”

Tony’s nose scrunched with distaste. “I do not care for your brother. He is loud, uncouth and _rude_. Humans are so dreadfully _dull_ , Loki. The sea is but for food or trade. They care not a wit for it.” He flashed Loki a smile. “None save _you_.”

Loki looked away, but the pinkness in his cheeks never faded. “So, I like the sea? That means little, Tony.”

“It means a great deal,” Tony insisted. “It made me _look_ at you, and once I started, I could not stop. You are beautiful and brilliant and no one _sees_ you. They do not listen or understand all that you do and all that you are!” Irritation entered his voice, as he finally expressed his frustration. “They mock you for your sailing and your wit! Yet, you see more than every human on the shore! You make me _laugh_. You make me long to climb onto your ship and speak in your defence! I want to climb onto the shore and kiss your tears and sing until you smile once more! You are a brilliant prince and yet they believe you _care_ about the crown! When you would rule far better than your _foolish_ brother. When you-”

Tony’s next words were cut off by lips on his. Tony’s eyes widened but he instantly cupped Loki’s cheeks and kissed him back. His heart fluttered and his chest filled with delight. 

Loki had kissed him back before but now _Loki_ had kissed him _first_. He could not contain all his happiness. He very nearly trilled his pleasure, but swallowed it down in time. He settled for deepening the embrace with his human.

It was a shame Loki didn’t have gills or they might have kissed indefinitely, but he still needed to open his mouth to breath. Loki’s eyes were wide and his breath was coming in pants. He looked at Tony with a mixture of longing, disbelief, hope and awe.

Tony just smiled at him, not hesitating to show his affection and his fondness for the prince. It took a long moment but eventually, Loki smiled back. It was tentative but it was _happy_ , and that was all Tony wanted; his Loki’s happiness.

He ducked in again and kissed Loki’s lips, unable to quell his need to show affection. He also tugged the hand he was still holding and kissed the back of Loki’s palm. It wasn’t a common mer gesture, but humans did it often. He was rewarded by Loki’s blush.

“Come,” he said, tugging them again. “We need to arrive before morning.”

Loki didn’t stop him, and when they fell into silence, it was comfortable and relaxed. Tony felt buoyed and excited about what was to come when they reached the shore. The ship would take a few days to arrive. Maybe Loki would be willing to spend that time with him?

* * *

When they arrived at the cove, it was to find the area bathed in the orange-pink glow of sunrise. They sat on the shore; Tony’s tail mostly submerged but the occasional fin breaking the surface. His elbows were in the sand, the water lapping at his chest as he admired the colours painting the horizon. Loki was sitting beside him, not having yet left the water. Their arms brushed.

It was a beautiful, peaceful morning shared with the human that held Tony’s fascination and heart.

“I love this cove,” Loki whispered.

“So do I,” Tony agreed, looking away from the sea to look at the human at his side. 

Once, this cove had been the only way he got get close to his human. Sometimes, Loki would even swim in the shallows and Tony could almost touch him, even though he’d never dared.

Loki had a soft smile adorning his face. “It’s a wonder that ships haven’t seen it. The sea seems endless from here.”

Tony scoffed. “I would not allow other humans to find this cove.”

Loki blinked and turned to Tony, surprise turning to realisation. “You hide it.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. “I do not wish to be seen, and I know that sometimes, you do not wish to be seen either.”

Loki smiled, and looked back at the horizon. “You’ve been looking out for me.”

“I have,” Tony answered and shifted in the water. He laid on his stomach and brushed his fingers over Loki’s arm.

Loki finally looked down at him, and his smile remained; for a few precious moments everything was perfect – but Loki’s expression changed. He looked behind his shoulder at the path he usually climbed between the rocks.

“I can’t stay here. I need to know why they tried to kill me.”

“But you can stay a few days!” Tony said, his hand tightening around Loki without thought. “You can’t be seen until you know the plot! They might try again if they know you’re alive!”

“I can’t stay here. I need to know if anyone else in my family is under threat.” Tony scowled, but Loki took his hand and Tony’s frustration melted. “But,” Loki continued, “I can hide here while I seek answers. I don’t want to be seen until I know what has happened.”

Tony wasn’t completely happy, but he was mollified. He did want Loki to be safe. 

“I can make you invisible,” he suggested.

Loki’s eyes brightened with excitement and intrigue. “You can do that?”

“Yes,” Tony answered, pride making him want to puff up like a pufferfish. He managed to restrain himself. “It will keep you safe.” He frowned. “And I could swim to the ship, and listen to what people might say.”

Loki squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony’s pleasure grew, and he shifted to lean up and kiss Loki. It was only a chaste touch, but he felt better for it. He could spend eternity kissing Loki and never grow tired of it.

When he pulled back, Tony asked, “Do you want me to catch some fish for breakfast?”

Loki smiled. “I’d like that.”

Tony beamed. He started to pull away from Loki but hesitated. His spell was keeping Loki warm, but he couldn’t do anything about drying his clothes. Tony knew humans could get sick if they stayed damp for too long.

“Can you get dry?” He asked worriedly. 

Loki smiled. “Yes, I know a spell for that.”

“You do?” Tony asked, interested. “Merfolk never need such spells. I don’t know any.”

Loki’s smile deepened. “I can show you when you show me the invisibility spell? We can discuss it as we eat.”

“Great!” Tony enthused. “I’ll go get breakfast!”

He paused only long enough to kiss Loki’s cheek before he was diving under the waves and searching for a school of fish. He had to show Loki that should he choose to be with Tony, he would be a good provider. Loki would have food, spellbooks, trinkets and anything else his heart desired.

They could traverse the oceans together and Loki could become a famed mer-mage. He would treat Loki how he deserved and offer all the love in his heart.

This was their first courtship meal, and Tony would make sure it was _perfect_.

* * *

Tony wasn’t sure how hungry Loki was, but he caught two large fish and tied them with enchanted seaweed. He also descaled them, knowing from his observations that humans didn’t like them.

He collected a few shiny rocks and some edible sea flowers. When he arrived back at the cove, he had a moment of sadness and dread when he couldn’t see Loki. He looked around and tentatively called, “Loki?”

“Tony!” Loki greeted, climbing over some rocks and smiling down at him.

Tony let out a relieved breath while Loki made a gesture and asked, “Can you come to this side of the cove? There’s a lower sandbank. I’ve made a fire to cook the fish.”

Tony frowned, but he knew humans were particular about how they ate food. “Okay.”

He ducked back under the waves and took the underwater caverns needed to reach the small and more secluded area. When he crested the water again, he found Loki sitting on the sand beside a crackling fire. He had removed his clothing and his horned headdress. He was in only a tunic and pants. Tony spent a moment staring at his feet before making himself come closer and place down the offering of food.

He’d woven the flowers around the bodies of the fish; they were in beautiful pinks, oranges and purples while the ropes of green seaweed only added to the beauty. The trinkets he placed on the sand, one beside the other in a small line.

Loki touched the stones reverently before moving to the petals decorating the fish.

“This is beautiful,” Loki said softly.

Tony preened, happy to have impressed Loki.

“They’re all edible.” He nodded at the fire. “You can cook them with the flowers.”

Tony reached for one of the stones and pushed it further towards Loki, wanting the human to accept them. Loki looked down at them and cautiously picked one up. It shimmered green in the right light and Loki turned it, letting it catch the sun.

Tony leant his chin in his hand and his elbow in the sand. His tail flicked happily as he watched Loki handle the item.

“It would look nice on a necklace,” Tony commented. “It matches your eyes.”

Loki froze and jerked his eyes to Tony’s; they were wide and startled. “Are you… did you… get me _jewellery_?”

His voice sounded unusually high. 

Tony tilted his head curiously. “Of course I did, my Loki.” He was close enough to reach out and take Loki’s hand and link their fingers. He smiled. “I will only gift you the most beautiful sea stones.”

“Are you courting me?” Loki asked, his voice, if possible, even higher.

Tony shifted so he could take Loki’s other hand, the prince didn’t resist and he covered Loki’s with his own. 

“I would court you, Loki. I would also befriend you. I would give you the jewels of the sea merely to see you smile.” He squeezed Loki’s hands and let his affection show. “I could swim the ocean and not find your equal. I could follow every sailor and not find one half so fascinating.” Yet, his smile faded, becoming smaller but no less genuine. “But I would be happy with a few days with you, my Loki. I would be happy with time in this cove and kisses when you visit.”

He pulled at Loki’s hands and he came without protest, leaning forward until Tony could push up and connect their mouths. He sighed softly into the kiss.

When he pulled back, he lingered close and admitted, “You make me happy. I want to make you happy as well.”

Loki looked overwhelmed and his cheeks were pink again. His eyes were confused and troubled, but Tony waited patiently. Love was simple for merfolk. They fell quickly, they fell deeply, and they fell _rarely_.

It wasn’t unusual for a mer to have only a single great love their entire life. Tony had known from the first glimpse that Loki was someone special, and that hadn’t changed over the years. He had spent the times Loki was on the shore exploring the nearby ocean, coves and trenches. He was not idle, but he was always nearby.

Tony hoped Loki would accept him, but even should he reject him, Tony would continue to stay. He would protect and observe his prince indefinitely. It would never be time wasted, as it would be time with Loki.

“I…” Loki swallowed, looking down at their hands. “This is new to me. I don’t know you, but I know your voice. I… I _feel_ something.” His confusion doubled. “But I… I don’t…”

“Shh,” Tony hushed. He kissed Loki again, first on the lips and then on either cheek. “Do not rush, my Loki. I do not mind how long it takes.” 

He smiled and squeezed Loki’s hands. The words and gesture relaxed Loki and he gave a small smile back. He also pulled his hands from Tony.

“We should make breakfast,” he said. 

He hesitated, looking down at the stone still in his hand. When he slipped it into his pocket, Tony beamed. Loki fussed with the fish, looking flustered as he asked questions about the flowers and what Tony liked to eat other than fish.

The conversation about the differences between mer and human cuisine dissolved any remaining awkwardness from between them. Tony laid on the sand watching Loki cook the food over the fire. The smell of heating fish wasn’t horrible, but nor was it delightful. It would be an interesting experience.

But, even if the food tasted foul, Tony wouldn’t mind, after all, he was sharing it with Loki. That was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Tony didn’t like cooked fish, but the bright, entertained way Loki laughed at his face wrinkled with distaste was worth it. 

He picked off the seaweed and flowers and planned to hunt some more food down for himself later. Loki ate his fish and the flowers and admired all of the stones Tony had collected for him. He pocketed all of them and Tony felt pleased at his choices.

When they finished their meal, their conversation turned to spells. Loki explained the drying spell and even demonstrated by placing his feet in the water and letting his pants get wet. Tony barely resisted reaching out to touch Loki’s feet.

Watching Loki’s magic was a thing of beauty; the spell took only the smallest burst of power and light, but Tony was captivated. He asked many questions and Loki answered what he could about the spell. There were not many magic texts in the castle or city. He bought many of them when he travelled to foreign lands and smuggled them back into his rooms.

The reminder of the palace made Loki look up at the cliffs and the palace which was hidden from view. Tony didn’t want to let the prince out of his sight, but he forced himself to offer the invisibility spell. Loki’s fascination meant it was delayed a half hour as they discussed the process.

Yet, far sooner then he’d like, Tony was letting his magic spread from his hands and wrap around Loki. Tony could still see Loki, as he was the castor, but no other would be able to do so.

It made Tony’s heart sing, that Loki believed him without hesitation.

“Be careful,” Tony insisted, unable to hide all his worry. “The spell will last only four hours. You must return by then.”

“I will,” Loki assured him. He kneeled in the sand, not caring for the water that lapped at his pants. He reached for Tony and Tony met him halfway, catching his hands. “Be careful as well, when you go back to the ship.”

“They will not know I’m there,” Tony said arrogantly. 

It made Loki smile, and before Tony could react the prince ducked in and pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss. Tony’s eyes closed and he moved to deepen it, but Loki was already pulling away. He tried to lean after him but Loki was letting him go and standing. Tony looked up at him from the water. Loki’s eyes trailed over him, leaning on the parts of his tail and fin that were cresting the surface.

When his eyes raised to Tony’s he said, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply but Loki was already turning. He picked up his jacket and headdress as he moved, disappearing around the rocks and onto the land where Tony couldn’t follow.

His voice was a whisper as he watched where the human had disappeared, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Tony would _always_ be waiting for Loki.

* * *

Tony ate his breakfast before swimming back to Loki’s ship. He was displeased to find very few mourning the prince. They were more concerned about Prince Thor’s wrath – and, despite Loki being an experienced and talented sailor, they all believed he had leaned too far overboard and fallen in.

He was ‘ _too enamoured with the sea, and now it had claimed him_ ’.

Tony wanted to climb up the hull and land on the decking to teach them a lesson.

Because Loki would _never_ make such a mistake and it scratched his scales to hear them speak so dismissively of Loki’s intelligence. Tony had needed to spend a good fifteen minutes circling the ocean floor before he was able to leave the ship without sending a magical wave to capsize it. 

When he returned to the cove, he was marginally less frustrated. He had learned nothing of Loki’s betrayers and hoped the prince had fared better. He found Loki sitting on the sand and staring at his hands, he looked deep in thought and hadn’t noticed Tony’s arrival.

Concern immediately washed away any lingering anger on Loki’s behalf and he shifted as far onto the shore as he dared and placed his hands over Loki’s. The prince startled and looked up; his expression briefly softened and a smile hinted at his mouth, but all too soon it disappeared.

“Loki?” Tony asked. “What is it? What did you learn?”

Loki’s next smile was wry and bitter. “My dearest sister-in-law has been having an affair. She believed I knew – or perhaps that was merely the excuse. She has long hated me, and I despise her equally. Thor was a fool to choose her as his wife.” He sighed. “She is the one who sent those men to kill me and make it look accidental.”

Tony bared his teeth. He knew of the princess. She was always cruel to Loki, but masked her insults under jokes that flew far over Thor’s head. The few times Loki had attempted to say something, Thor had accused Loki of being too sensitive or taken the side of his wife.

“I would feed her to sharks if I got my hands on her,” Tony growled, his tail flicking with anger.

Loki squeezed his hands and Tony looked up from where he was glaring at the sand, picturing the woman being tossed into the depths as she had tossed Loki.

“Thank you, Tony, but her punishment for attacking the royal family will be far worse than being the food for some sharks.”

Tony was sceptical, but Loki changed the subject. “I will need to wait until the ship is docked and the knowledge of my,” his lips twitched, “death is spread. I will then be able to collect and plant enough evidence to reveal her as the culprit.”

Tony nodded. “Whatever you need, I will help you, Loki.”

Loki smiled more genuinely. “Thank you. I will need your spells to keep me invisible, and,” he hesitated, “I would enjoy your company in the cove.”

“I will happily spend my days and nights with you, Loki,” Tony answered with excitement.

Loki’s grin turned shy, but this time his cheeks did not darken. At least, not until he pulled his hands from Tony’s and reached into his pocket. “I… thought you might like this.”

Tony tilted his head curiously. Loki pulled out a leather cord with a gold and blue pendant in the shape of a wave. Tony’s smile couldn’t be contained. He took it from the prince and ran his fingers over the metal.

“Thank you, Loki,” Tony said and immediately placed the necklace around his neck. The metal was cool and smooth against his skin. He rubbed his fingers over it with delight.

He looked up to find Loki staring at the necklace with mystified awe. Tony’s heart swelled with affection and delight. He had given his prince a courting gift and now Loki had responded with one of his own. The only thing that would make Tony happier would be having Loki accept his courtship and make the sea his home.

Loki would look so beautiful as a merman. Tony was sure his scales would outshine even the most glamourous mermaid.

Tony reached for Loki’s hands and tugged him forward. Loki came willingly, only Tony didn’t just stop when Loki was close enough to kiss, he kept encouraging until he could pull the human into the water with him. 

Loki let out a startled noise but Tony caught it in a kiss. He twisted his tail to allow Loki to rest in his lap and let the water surround them as he kissed his human deeply. Loki’s shocked noise turned into a small moan and he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. His fingers caught in the necklace and twisted. Tony smiled against the other man’s lips.

Pulling apart was almost bittersweet, but Loki made no move to lift from the water or from where he rested over Tony’s scales. Instead, he looked down and tentativly unwound his hand. He looked at Tony hesitantly before placing his hand under the water.

The first touch of Loki’s fingers over his scales made him shiver, but then he melted into the curious caress.

“Your tail is magnificent,” Loki breathed. 

He climbed off Tony, much to his disappointment, but he kneeled in the sand and continued to trace Tony’s scales. Proud over the attention, he arched his tail and let more of it crest the water, allowing Loki to see what he was tracing.

It was an intimate affair, making Tony feel adored and relaxed as Loki’s fingers reverently stroked each scale and fin. When Loki reached the end of his tail, Tony just wanted to curl up in Loki’s arms and have a nap. 

“It’s so beautiful.”

Tony knew his smile was overly affectionate and soft. “So are you.”

Loki glanced up and gave a tentative smile. Tony shifted his tail from Loki if only so he could press his body against the other man’s. It forced Loki to lie down on his back, his chest, shoulders and head out of the water, but the rest of him submerged. Tony laid down on top of him, resting his head against the human’s chest.

He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist.

Loki hesitated before arms came around Tony in return. Tony tangled his tail around Loki’s legs. He closed his eyes and melted into the embrace.

One of Loki’s hands slipped up, touching his hair and beginning to stroke through it. Tony let out another contented sigh. 

“You make this feel so easy,” Loki whispered. “Nothing ever feels this easy, not even sailing.”

 _Love is easy_ , Tony wanted to say, but forced himself not to.

Humans were not so simple with love, and especially when Loki barely knew Tony. Humans took time - but, he couldn’t help feeling a jolt of hope that Loki might already be falling for him.

“Things can be easy,” Tony said instead, “if you want them to be.”

Loki was silent for a long time, but he didn’t stop stroking Tony’s hair.

“I want this to be easy,” he finally admitted, tightening his arm around Tony’s waist. "Nothing else ever is."

Tony shifted enough to press a kiss to Loki’s chest. “Then let it be.”

There was a moment’s silence before he whispered, “Okay.”

Tony couldn’t contain his delighted smile as he held on to his prince. Maybe, once they revealed the treachery in the palace, Loki might come back to the cove after all.

Maybe, if Tony asked at the right moment, Loki might agree to be with him forever, rather than just a few short days.

* * *

They stayed curled up together for nearly twenty minutes before Loki pulled them apart so they could speak about what Tony had seen at the ship. He tried to avoid telling the truth, but Loki had already assumed the worst.

No one missed him. No one _cared_.

He tried to pretend it didn’t affect him, but Tony could tell it was a lie. He stroked the prince’s cheek even though it made Loki shrug off his touch and speak about how they would uncover the treachery.

The time passed quickly as they spoke and planned, crafting an ingenious plot that was a testament to their matching intellect and ability to manipulate. When they were done, it was almost dark and Tony didn’t want Loki to sleep out in the elements.

He led Loki to a hidden cave that would protect him. Tony left him there and collected not only more fish, but some driftwood so Loki could make a fire.

Tony watched from the shallows as Loki stoked the fire with a pensive expression. Tony watched him with concern. He’d already eaten his own fish below the waves, not wanting to discomfort Loki.

“What is the matter, my Loki?” Tony asked, wishing Loki was closer so he could touch him.

Loki chewed on his lip before asking, “What does it mean for you to court a human?”

Tony hesitated for only a moment before he admitted, “It means I wish to have my life with you.”

Loki swallowed, still not looking away from the flames. “And what does that mean, when you’re a merman and I’m a human?”

“It means we will have to make a choice, if we wish to a pursue a courtship” Tony admitted quietly. Loki gave a slow nod, and Tony hurried to assure him. “But the choice does not need to be made tonight.” Loki’s eyes finally flicked to his and Tony smiled. “It can remain as easy as it was earlier today.” 

Tony held out his hand and swum a little closer. Loki instantly shifted further down the sand and took it. Tony smiled and squeezed it. 

“Do not think, do not worry. Enjoy what we have.”

Loki looked pained. “The ship should dock tomorrow. It won’t take me more than a few days to prove what was done to me.”

Tony tried not to let his disappointment or pain show. He linked their fingers. “Then we shall swim that trench when we arrive at it.”

Loki still didn’t look convinced, and Tony squeezed his fingers again and insisted, “Even if only a few days with you, Loki. I will not regret the time at your side.” He lifted his other hand and brushed Loki’s cheek. “Or the time spent kissing you.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed. His teeth caught his lip and for a moment, he looked like he might say something, but in the end, Loki just nodded.

“Alright.” Loki opened his eyes. “I need to sleep.”

He pulled away even though it looked as if he didn’t want to. Loki had brought a large satchel with him after his explorations of the palace. He pulled out a blanket and got himself comfortable beside the fire with the green material draped over him and his jacket rolled up for his head to rest on.

Loki watched Tony. “Where will you sleep?”

“The bottom of this cave has soft sand. I will rest there.”

“I’ll see you in the morning?”

Tony smiled. “If I am not awake when you are, throw rocks or shells towards the middle of the water.”

“Will the vibrations wake you?” Loki asked, curious.

“That, or the feel of something hitting my body.” Tony said with a cheeky wink.

Loki snorted, amusement flooding his face. He continued to smile at Tony even as humour was replaced for something much softer. “I’m glad I met you Tony,” he said. “I also have to thank you for saving me.”

“You do not have to,” Tony dismissed.

Loki shook his head. “I want to. You didn’t have to, but you kept me from drowning. No matter what happens, I will never forget that.”

Tony tried to smile, but he knew it came with a hint of sadness. He didn’t wish to think that Loki would leave once the traitor had been placed behind bars, but Loki was a prince with a life among the humans. Would he really give all that up for Tony?

He didn’t know.

But, even should Loki choose the land over the sea, Tony would never regret rescuing his prince or spending these few days with him.

“You’re welcome, Loki,” Tony told him quietly.

He was rewarded with a smile before Loki closed his eyes. 

It had been a long, harrowing, confusing day for the prince and he was asleep within moments. Tony stayed floating in the water, watching his prince for the longest time. He didn’t need a lullaby tonight, but Tony couldn’t look away.

This was the man he loved and Tony wanted to hold on to every minute beside him.

But, as much as he wanted to stay here, even he had to sleep, and with a hint of regret, Tony ducked below the surface and made his way down to the cavern’s floor.

He already couldn’t wait until morning when he would see and kiss his Loki again.

* * *

Tony was the first to wake and he swam to the surface to find Loki asleep and his fire extinguished. After making sure Loki wasn’t cold, he swam out of the cavern to hunt down some breakfast. He found some crabs and after eating his fill he made his way back. 

He found Loki awake and throwing rocks into the water with an uncertain expression. Tony smiled and popped his head out from the depths. Loki startled but after the initial shock came relief.

“Tony,” he murmured, only to scowl. “Why did you take so long?”

He held up the crabs. “I woke early and got you breakfast.”

Loki’s expression shifted to fondness. “Oh. Thank you.”

He held out the crabs which he’d already killed. Loki took them warily, but once assured they wouldn’t pinch him, he brought them to the fire and brought the flames back back to life.

Tony rested in the sand, his tail swishing contentedly. “What shall you do today?”

“The ship will dock,” Loki stated, a pensive scowl on his face. “I’ll need to leave the first of many clues. I’ll also need to get onto the ship and look for evidence.”

Tony brightened and sat straighter. “If you get on the ship, I can be nearby to help. You can drop things to me, or, I can catch you if you need to jump into the harbour!”

Loki’s smile was amused. “Hopefully, I won’t need to throw myself overboard, Tony.”

“But if you do,” Tony insisted, “I will be there to catch you.”

Loki’s cheeks turned a beautiful pink once more, and he focused back on the crabs. When his cheeks were pale once more, he’d also started to scowl again. “The spell you cast only lasts four hours. I’ll need more time than that.”

Tony deflated at even less time with Loki, but he knew this was something his prince had to do. He would never dare to stop him. He would help however he could, but he was a creature of the sea and knew little of the customs of those on land - and even if that wasn’t the case, he simply did not know how to turn himself human.

He had looked far and wide for a solution, wanting to talk to his prince; but there was nothing to be found. The few merfolk who knew the secret to shifting their shape were long gone. It was a skill long lost, and the most talented mages knew nothing of a spell to allow one onto land. No one had interest in the humans and so, any spells were now forgotten.

Tony would help Loki however he could by crafting plans and supporting his endeavours, but there was little else Tony could do. He would simply be a support and provide food, magic and protection however he could.

“If you return to the cove,” Tony said, “I can cast the spell again.”

Loki smiled at him. “Thank you. I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Anything for you, my Loki,” Tony answered. 

The statement was honest and he didn’t think to hide his feelings or downplay his dedication – yet, it made Loki’s eyes fly wide. He swallowed noticeably and looked down at the crabs.

“You shouldn’t say that,” he whispered.

“Why?” Tony asked, tilting his head with confusion. “It is true.”

“People might take advantage.”

“The only one who could take advantage is you,” Tony pointed out.

Loki swallowed again. “Exactly.”

Tony frowned. “But you wouldn’t.”

Raising his head, Loki looked unusually vulnerable. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do,” Tony stated simply. He offered Loki a smile. “I know that I can trust you. I know that you would never do that to me. Others might not see your true heart, but I do. You would never knowingly hurt me.”

Loki made a small sound, and a moment later he was scrambling across the sand and into the water. Tony’s arms opened and he caught the prince as he cupped Tony’s cheeks and kissed him. Tony had to arch his neck as Loki was on a raised bit of sand, but Tony didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace.

When they broke apart, Loki rested their foreheads together. His eyes remained closed and his breath was shaky. “You can’t be real.”

“Because I am a merman?” Tony asked, amused. “I thought we already-”

“No,” Loki whispered, shaking his head. “Because you like me, because you're genuine. Because you’re too _perfect_.”

Tony’s smile was instantaneous and wide. His heart swelled. He brought up his hand and stroked the back of it over Loki’s cheek. He didn’t even flinch at the occasional roughness of the scales. 

He knew it was still early for Loki and the human was still coming to like him, but Tony couldn’t stop himself from answering, “Or perhaps we are perfect for each other?”

Loki didn’t agree, but nor did he fight the answer; he stayed silent as they rested together. Tony didn’t mind, it was enough that Loki was considering the idea; that he _liked_ Tony and considered him ‘ _perfect_ ’. It was more than Tony had dared to hope for after knowing Loki such a short time.

He didn’t want to move away, but he knew that Loki needed to leave the cove and reveal the person who had tried to have him killed.

Tony shifted enough to press his lips to Loki’s jaw in a lingering kiss before saying. “You must make your breakfast, my Loki. You have much to do today. You will need strength.”

“Yes,” Loki admitted, although he still lingered for a few more moments before pulling back. He offered Tony a small smile and even stroked his thumbs along Tony’s cheeks before letting go and turning away.

Tony held in his sigh as he was forced to watch his human walk back onto land and out of his reach.

“I want to be there when they announce my death,” Loki stated, a determined fire alighting in his eyes. “I will then follow her and see who else she might be in league with. Once that is done, I will either return to the cove if the spell is almost finished or journey down to the ship.” He looked at Tony hopefully. “You’ll find me there?”

“I will be at the ship until an hour before the spell will end,” Tony said promptly, “then I will return back here.”

Loki flashed him a grin. “Then we will leave within the hour. I want to see her in a cell before the end of the week.”

Tony smiled back, but inside he felt dread.

Less than a week?

When their time was up… what would that mean for them? Would Loki be ready to make his choice after so short a time?

Would Loki choose _him?_

Tony didn’t want to admit how worried he was that the answer would be no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this story ended up being just under 20k and I didn't want to do that as a single oneshot, so you get two chapters! Second part will be up on the 31st so it's still in "May" heh. So, only two days away ^^;;;


	2. Chapter 2

They separated after their meal. Tony performed the spell and Loki gave him a kiss in parting before he disappeared from Tony’s sight. Tony stayed there for a few minutes before diving back beneath the waves to seek out the human harbour.

He arrived just as the ship was docking. Loki had told him that no one would be there to greet him. 

‘ _I wasn’t gone long_ ’, Loki explained tightly. Tony had been angry to hear it and he still fumed. He had seen the grandeur that followed Loki and _Thor_ returning. The Golden Son. He always had Frigga, if not Odin at the docks waiting for him.

Bitterly, Tony hoped they felt some pain _now_ upon finding out Loki had been killed.

Swimming by the hull of the ship, Tony used a bit of magic to be able to clearly see the humans above. A small crowd had gathered to watch. Loki might not be the favoured prince, but he was still a _prince_.

Yet, as the sailors exited behind their captain, their heads bowed, hats removed and black on more than one sailor. The horrified whispers began. No one breathed a word as to what occurred, but with every moment the prince was not seen, the realisation spread rapidly through the townsfolk.

Tony wouldn’t be surprised if it reached the royal’s long before the Captain came to inform them of Loki’s fate. Tony watched every sailor with suspicion; who of them had pushed Loki overboard? Who of them _rejoiced_ at a job well done?

Tony did not want a single conspirator spared, for if Loki wished to remain on land, Tony wanted him to be as safe as possible.

* * *

Tony remained by the ship long after the crew had departed from it and the crowds had thinned. He floated on his back, far below the surface so no one could see him. His thoughts were on Loki, as they always were, but he still kept an eye on those around him. Two hours passed with no movement.

When a change occurred, he was quick to notice it. One of the larger crew members was walking back onto the ship. He was looking around warily and it piqued Tony’s attention. He narrowed his eyes and swam closer to the ship. He couldn’t see the man as he moved on the deck, but Tony used a spark of magic to remain aware of what parts of the ship he was walking through. 

The man was below deck for less than ten minutes before he walked to the back of the ship and casually dropped something over the side. Tony darted forward and caught it before it could sink to the bottom. It was wrapped in cloth and Tony hurriedly used magic to protect the contents. He didn’t know what it was, but he was certain it had to do with Loki.

Tony tucked the item against his chest. He wanted to take it directly back to the cove, but he promised Loki he’d wait by the ship. Tony hovered beneath the water, glancing between the dock and the saved item. He didn’t want to open it for fear of doing damage to the contents. He wanted to know what was inside, but he was determined to wait.

It was approaching the last hour when Tony spotted someone else moving towards the ship: it was Loki.

He looked… Tony couldn’t even begin to describe the expression on his face, but he knew he wanted to sooth it. He swam closer, but unlike in the cove where he could reveal himself, he wasn’t able to crest the surface without others seeing him. Loki might be invisible, but he was not. He could make himself invisible, but he had already used a large amount of magic today. He didn’t want to use more, especially if Loki wanted him to preform the invisible spell a second or third time.

He was forced to swim below Loki as he walked down the dock. He reached the ship only to pause. He looked between the gangplank and the water before he knelt down. 

“Tony?” he called, before dipping his fingers in the water. Tony instantly reached up and clasped them.

The moment their fingers brushed; Loki gave a brief smile before he pulled his hand away. 

“I’m going to explore the ship.” He said. “Wait here, I’ll be back.”

Tony nodded despite knowing Loki couldn’t see it. The prince stood again and stepped onto the ship. Tony watched him go, but stayed where he was. His tail flicked uneasily. He knew the ship was empty, and he also knew that Loki was invisible, but he still worried, especially knowing that someone had already been there clearing away evidence.

He waited nervously, feeling nothing but relief when Loki reappeared only ten minutes later. It didn’t matter that he was scowling, all Tony cared about was that he was uninjured. Loki came back to the dock and didn’t hesitate to sit down with his feet in the water before slowly lowering himself up to the shoulders. He then took a deep breath and ducked under the water. Tony immediately moved closer and pressed their lips together, giving him the ability to breathe. He added a secondary spell for him to see in the water.

When Loki opened his eyes, he started to smile until he looked at the item in Tony’s hands and frowned. Loki could speak under water, but Tony didn't want to do this here. He grabbed Loki's hand. “I’ll explain at the cove.”

Loki nodded and Tony used his tail to propel them through the water. They went under numerous ships, around fishing lines, and even brushed the occasional school of fish. Loki’s conflicted expression from before melted away for awe as he saw a perspective of the world that few humans ever saw.

Tony would have loved to swim with Loki for hours, showing him all the wonders of the sea, but he knew there were more important things to be done. He led them to the cove without delay. It didn’t take long at all for Tony to crest the water with Loki. They were in the same rock secluded space where Tony had brought Loki his first meal.

The moment Loki recognised it he turned to Tony. His amazement had faded and in its place was an intense focus as he looked at the item held to Tony’s chest. 

“It was dropped over the edge of the ship by a large, bald sailor.” He held it out to Loki. “I saved it, and preserved it with magic.”

Loki let Tony’s hand go and took it. “That sounds like one of the men who ambushed me.” 

He swam to the sand and took a seat, leaving his waist and legs in the water. Tony swam close and watched as he unwrapped the bundle.

There was a dagger, a coded note, and manacles.

Loki’s smile was bitter. “They planned to stab me, tie my hands and throw me overboard, but I put up more fight than expected. This note…” Loki picked it up, eyeing it carefully. “It is in her handwriting, but it’s not enough.” 

He narrowed his eyes and brought up his other hand. He murmured a few words in another language and green light danced from his fingertips. Tony could see the concentration and feel how much magic it was taking, but slowly, each word began to change until the code was cracked and the meaning was laid bare.

Loki looked drained afterwards, but he smiled with triumph and showed it to Tony. “Her orders, detailing my death.”

Tony didn’t take the parchment, afraid to get it wet. “Now you can reveal her?”

He hesitated. “Not entirely. There is still more I need to do.”

“So, you’ll need to remain hidden for some days?” Tony asked, unable to hide all of his hope.

“I… yes…”

The same confliction from before occurred and Tony reached for him, touching Loki’s knee. “What’s wrong?”

Loki swallowed. He stared at the water where Tony’s hand was hidden. It took a few moments but he eventually admitted, “I did not expect to see how much they would… mourn.”

“Of course they would,” Tony insisted. “You are a prince, and you are a brother and son. It is natural they would mourn you.”

“Thor blames himself for not being there to protect me,” Loki confessed. “Mother blames herself for letting me go near the sea. She never approved, neither did Father. Thor never understood.” His eyes drifted to the water. “How is it that they grieve and yet… they don’t seem to miss _me?_ ”

Loki looked back at Tony, his eyes wide and uncertain. “Is that wrong? Should I feel worse for making them mourn? But all I see is… is them missing who I pretended to be; loyal son, quiet brother, _strange_ Loki.”

He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly. “They believe I fell overboard. They never once wondered how _I_ would be so stupid as to _fall_ when I know a ship better than any of them!”

Loki’s voice cracked near the end and Tony shifted without thought. He let his tail brush Loki’s legs as he wrapped his arms around Loki in a hug. The prince instantly responded, dragging Tony even closer.

“They are fools,” Tony whispered. “Fools who do not see all that you are.” Loki only seemed to curl further around Tony. He stroked his prince’s hair. “They do not know the treasure they have;” Tony whispered, “and although it may hurt, perhaps now they will finally learn what they have now that you are gone.”

“Sometimes,” Loki murmured. “I almost want to _stay_ gone.” Tony sucked in a sharp breath, even as Loki continued, “I dreamt of running away. Choosing a ship and never looking back.” He let out a bleak laugh. “But that is not what princes do. I am meant to stay in the palace and advise my brother. I am meant to be not but a shadow doing the bidding of a King.”

Tony tightened his hold and insisted, “You could be so much more than that.”

“Could I?” Loki asked, his voice quiet and hollow. Tony wanted to assure him, but Loki was pulling away. He didn’t look Tony in the eye. “It doesn’t matter. I have a duty I must perform.” His eyes were on the items in his lab. “I have a traitor to reveal.”

 _Reveal her, then stay here with me_ , Tony wanted desperately to insist. _Become a merman and live in the ocean with me. Leave, like you always wanted to._

But, Tony swallowed the words down. He wouldn’t force Loki; he also wouldn’t plead his case when the prince was vulnerable. He wanted Loki to choose him without regrets. If that meant Loki would never choose him, he would have to accept that.

In the meantime, he could do everything in his power to help Loki.

He raised his hand and stroked his prince’s cheek. His smile was sad, but his words were genuine. “How can I help you, my Loki?”

When Loki raised his eyes, he remained as conflicted as ever, but his voice was sure as he declared, “Make me invisible again.”

Despite wanting to do anything but, Tony did exactly what his prince requested. After all, this wasn’t about him, it was about Loki.

* * *

Loki spent the next four hours on land. He disappeared to plant evidence and clues. Tony was left to wait in the cove. He tried not to feel anxious, but he couldn’t hide his worry. When it neared sunset and the end of the spell, Tony went hunting for some more fish. He brought his catch to the cove and felt relief to find Loki sitting on the sand.

Yet, Loki looked unsettled and Tony faltered. “Loki?”

The prince raised his head and although he smiled, it didn’t seem genuine. “Tony.” He looked to the side where a satchel rested. He opened the clasp. “I brought something to eat with the fish.”

Tony felt a little hurt. “You don’t like the fish?”

“Of course, I do,” Loki insisted, his voice earnest. “Only, I… wanted to see what you thought of some of my food.”

Tony brightened; sharing food was important in the courtship process. “I would love to try it, Loki.”

He swam closer and held out the fish for Loki. He’d tied them together with seaweed and Loki took them with a faint smile. He had already prepared a fire and didn’t hesitate to place the descaled fish over the flame.

Tony watched him with concern; something was bothering him. He seemed sad, and deflated.

“Loki?” Tony asked, wishing he could move closer and touch his prince. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Loki answered, and Tony knew it was a lie.

“Loki-”

“It is nothing, Tony, truly,” Loki insisted. When Tony just frowned, looking unconvinced, Loki sighed. He closed his eyes. “I do not like seeing my mother crying. I do not like seeing _Thor_ crying. It would take a moment for me to reveal myself and end their grief, but I cannot do it until I know Thor’s wife will be convicted of the crime.” He sighed again. “And yet, for all that I hate seeing them in pain, I do not know how to feel about the cause of their grief.”

“Because they are mourning the wrong version of you,” Tony whispered. 

Loki nodded, his shoulders slumping. Tony understood in that moment that Loki was not shutting him out, rather, he merely wished to ignore a situation he didn’t know how to handle. Tony was more than willing to help.

“What have you brought me to eat, Loki?”

The prince shot him a thankful glance, knowing what Tony was doing. He grabbed the satchel and brought it to the edge of the water. “I have a selection.”

Tony tilted his head curiously as each item was revealed; bread, cheese, numerous fruits, vegetables, and juice. Tony had never eaten any of them, but he was insatiably curious.

“Do you think you can eat them?” Loki asked, a hint of worry in his voice and eyes.

Tony appreciated the concern and stroked his prince’s cheek in affection. “I do not see why not.” He smirked. “But whether I like them, is far less certain.”

Loki laughed, and it was the first sound of genuine amusement Tony had heard in sometime. It made him more than willing to trial all of Loki’s human food, especially if he might make Loki laugh as much as he had the first time Tony tried cooked fish.

* * *

In the end, Tony only liked cheese and strawberries, but seeing Loki laugh at his reactions was well worth the time he needed to spit out a turnip. Loki was happier by the end of their experimentation and he cooked the remaining food with the fish while talking about his favourite and least favourite foods.

Any time he seemed to disappear in memory, his smile fading, Tony would hurriedly speak about the differences between human and merlife. He spoke about their culture and the cities that existed below the waves. It would never hesitate to draw Loki’s attention until, more than once, he almost burnt his meal.

When he took it off the fire and placed it on a smooth rock to eat as he had the first night, they continued to speak about magic, merfolk and some of Loki’s adventures on the sea. They kept their topic light-hearted and avoided anything to do with Loki’s family and his confliction about his presumed death.

The evening was near perfect and when Tony swam and Loki walked back to the cavern where they slept. Tony was rewarded by Loki leaning close to the water’s edge.

“I enjoyed tonight,” Loki told him softly.

“So did I,” Tony told him.

Loki smiled and bent down to kiss Tony sweetly. It held more affection than any of their kisses so far; it was soft and made Tony’s heart ache with the sweetness of it.

He didn’t want it to end, but all too soon it did.

Loki ran his thumb over Tony’s jaw, skimming his goatee. “Goodnight, Tony.”

“Goodnight, Loki,” Tony whispered.

He hated it when Loki pulled away and made his way to the wood for his fire and the blanket to keep him warm. Tony wanted to tug Loki beneath the waves and curl his arms and tail around the human throughout the night. He wanted to nuzzle his prince’s hair and cover his face with kisses.

Tony wanted Loki to feel loved and as if he was perfect just the way he was; he didn’t need to change to fit in or belong. He would slide into place at Tony’s side as if he was always meant to be there.

Tony wanted it with all his heart, and it was getting harder and harder not to ask his human to forsake his world and join Tony beneath the waves. But he knew in his heart, that Loki wasn’t ready to agree. He might _never_ be ready, and no matter how much it would hurt to give him up, Tony had long admitted, he would do anything for his Loki.

* * *

The next day was the much the same as the one before; Loki left to implicate his sister in law, and Tony with nothing else he could do from the sea; hovered by the harbour, searching for any whispers or gossip that might help Loki’s cause.

But there was nothing.

People were talking about Loki with little fondness. The sailors always praised him for his ability on the sea, and even those with nothing good to say always finished their statements with: _but, may he rest in peace_ – but there were none who _mourned_.

Tony grew more frustrated as the hours passed; had Loki truly been lost to the waves or the villainous plot, Tony would have mourned for months. He would have screamed until he was hoarse and his magic would have lashed the ocean in a harsh storm to match his grief.

He didn’t know how they could be so uncaring of their prince.

When the four hours were almost up, he left the harbour with disgust. He hoped Loki had fared better than he had; all Tony wanted to do was wrap Loki in his arms and take him far away from the human world. He had half anticipated to find Loki angry or triumphant. The last thing Tony expected was to return to the cove and find Loki curled up in a ball. It looked as if he had been there for some time.

“Loki?” Tony asked, swimming quickly to the sand. “Loki! Loki, what’s wrong? What occurred?”

Loki raised his head. His eyes were red-rimmed and it was only as Tony got closer that he realised Loki was shaking. Loki was pressed up against the rock and far out of Tony’s reach. “Loki-” 

“I’m not… not a prince.” 

Tony frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”

Loki closed his eyes and gripped the leather of his pants. “Odin _found_ me. I’m not… I’m _adopted_ , and I… she died. He k-killed her. No one… I’m _no one_. They’re not my… my,” his voice cracked. “No wonder they don’t _care_.”

The despair in his voice made Tony ignore all the warnings of a lifetime to raise himself onto the sand. He crawled and heaved himself out of the water until only the tip of one fin remained. He clasped Loki’s hand in his own sand-coated one. Loki’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Tony with surprise, his eyes darting over Tony’s tail.

“You’re still you,” Tony insisted. “Nothing can change that.”

“They lied to me,” Loki whispered, his eyes full of pain.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, truly meaning it. 

He squeezed Loki’s hand again. It seemed to be all Loki needed as a moment later he was uncurling from the ball he had drawn himself into. He wrapped his arms around Tony and even though it took some rearranging it ended with them laying on the sand holding one another close.

Tony couldn’t stay outside the water for longer than a few hours, but he ignored the instinctive panic that came from being stuck in the sand; Loki was more important. He also knew that Loki would help him get back to the sea.

Sliding his fingers through Loki’s hair, he began to sing; it was the same songs he used to lull Loki to sleep with; today, he hoped they would ease some of his pain.

Loki had been trembling, but slowly, he began to stop. He also shifted enough to rest his head on Tony’s chest. His hand came to curl around the necklace he’d given Tony. Letting his free hand drift up and down Loki’s back, Tony wished he could do something else to make Loki feel better.

When his song came to an end, he pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head.

They stayed quiet for a long time, before Loki admitted, “I never felt like I fit in; I look different, I _act_ different and Odin never liked me. He always watched me with suspicion. Frigga and Thor… they wanted me to be someone I never was; and even now, they miss what they _wanted_ me to be.” Loki let out a bitter laugh. “Odin seems relieved that I’m gone.” He swallowed audibly. “No one wants _me_ ; the person I am. No one ever has…” he shifted and looked up at Tony, “not until _you_.”

Tony smiled gently. “You are wonderful as you are. I do not know how they can miss something so obvious.”

Loki let go of Tony’s necklace. He raised his hand and traced Tony’s face and goatee. His voice was a soft whisper, “There is no one in my life I feel so comfortable with, so connected to, so _drawn_ to.” He swallowed. “You make me feel like I belong; the sea was the only other thing to make me feel that.” His lips twitched. “People joked that I was in love with the sea… I think they were wrong about _what_ I was in love with.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath. His heart hammering. “…Loki.”

“How is it that I feel that way?” Loki asked, looking confused and desperate for an answer.

Tony licked his lips and admitted, “Love is simple for the merfolk. We find the one we want, and everything falls into place. We do not need to second-guess or fight it. We know what we want, and we do what we can to take it.”

“The human world isn’t so simple,” Loki admitted with a wry smile.

“Maybe it is easier because I am a mer?” Tony asked with a lopsided, hopeful grin.

“Maybe it is,” Loki answered, yet, all too soon his soft smile faded and he looked away. He stared at Tony’s chest and traced his skin. “But the rest of my life is not so simple.” He closed his eyes. “I have to reveal the plot. I have to face their lie.”

Tony bit his lip, trying to keep them contained, but they slipped out before he could stop them, “Or you could stay with me.”

Loki blinked and raised his head. “What?”

“Stay with me,” Tony said, his longing slipping into his voice as he held those beautiful, wide green eyes. “You do not have to return; you do not have to tell them of your survival. You could… you could stay with _me_.” Tony tentatively brushed Loki’s cheek. “You could be my courted; my _partner_.”

For a moment, Loki’s expression brightened before it went blank and Tony felt Loki stiffen and withdraw. His heart lurched but he hurried to assure, “Shh, Loki. It’s fine. You do not need to decide now. You have been through enough these last days. I would never make you choose.”

It took a long time, but eventually Loki started to relax. His face didn’t completely clear, instead, he looked over Tony and became alarmed. “You’re out of the water.”

“Ah,” Tony murmured, looking down at himself and his already itching and drying scales. “Yes.”

“Is that dangerous for you?”

Loki’s question was pointed and Tony knew he couldn’t lie. He offered sheepishly. “Eventually?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed further and he pulled away from him, much to Tony’s displeasure. Loki looked concerned. “We have to get you back in the water.”

Tony would have protested, but the concern in Loki’s eyes halted any of his attempts. Loki’s hands were soft and firm as he helped Tony get back into the ocean. It was a struggle and they must have looked a sight, but eventually, Loki was up to his thighs in the water and Tony was submerged.

He sucked in a deep breath of water and let it sooth and rehydrate his drying body. When he felt willing to remerge, Loki hadn’t moved and his eyes were fixed on the water. He smiled when he saw Tony, he also bent down. Tony barely had his face out of the water when Loki kissed him. The water caressed their lips and Tony tasted Loki and the sea; it was perfect.

The only thing missing was Loki’s agreement – but he promised he wouldn’t push Loki, and he meant it. His prince had been through enough after learning of his adoption. Tony didn’t want to add to his stress, he only wanted to sooth it.

When they pulled apart, Tony questioned, “What shall we do now, Loki?”

Loki’s eyes remained closed. “Spend the rest of the day with me?” His voice sounded small and vulnerable. “I don’t want to return today.”

“Whatever you want, my Loki.”

Loki smiled, and a moment later his lips were back against Tony’s. Loki also sunk down and allowed Tony to pull Loki into the water with him. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and they kissed as if there was no time limit.

Tony knew they couldn’t do much with Loki still a human and his people believing him dead, but there were a number of things he could still show Loki if he used a little bit of magic.

Pulling away, he took Loki’s hand and whispered, “Come with me. I’ll show you some of the wonders of the sea.”

Loki’s smile wasn’t as bright as it normally was, but it was on the way there. Tony wouldn’t be happy unless, by the time the sun set, he had received a genuine grin from his Loki.

* * *

The delight and awe on Loki’s face was beautiful as they swam with schools of fish and chased dolphins. Tony kissed Loki every half hour, partly for the spell, and partly because he could. Loki started to smile within an hour and it made every brush of their lips all the sweeter.

When they finally returned to the cove it was in time to see the sun set. They floated together; their hands clasped as they watched twilight bathe the horizon. When darkness finally descended, they made their way to the cavern.

Tony had caught some crabs while Loki watched from his perch gripping some undersea rocks. Loki cooked them up, but instead of a silent meal, they spoke about magic and merlife. Tony spoke about his childhood and his yearning for freedom and to travel the sea; how he’d travelled without settling down, never staying anywhere long – until he’d met Loki.

He’d never said the words, but the shy look Loki shot him said it all. Tony had skipped over that part of his explanation and moved on to the many things he’d seen in his travels; the difference between tropical regions and colder climates. The creatures found deep in the sea, as opposed to those located closer to shore.

Loki was an avid listener, and Tony wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d spoken for hours.

When Loki had eaten and the temperature was cooling as the night grew late, Loki stoked the fire and wrapped his blanket around himself.

“Thank you, Tony,” he said softly. “You’ve made this day one of the greatest of my life.”

Tony’s heart swelled. “It’s been one of the greatest of mine as well.”

Loki smiled and shifted down the sand. He bent down and Tony arched up in order to kiss Loki again. It was a sweet and perfect goodnight kiss.

When they pulled back, Loki looked at him sadly. “I don’t want to say goodnight.” He sighed. “But I have to go into the city tomorrow.”

Tony tried to smile. “You need to rest. We’ll see each other in the morning.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed and pulled back, looking like it was the last thing he wished to do. “Sleep well, Tony.”

“Sleep well, Loki,” He murmured, watching until Loki laid down on the sand, his jacket as a pillow. 

His eyes remained on Tony without a hint of tiredness. Tony had watched Loki for too many years; he knew when Loki’s mind was turning too fast for sleep to fall.

So, he did what he had done earlier in the day and numerous times in the past; he started to sing. Loki’s lips instantly twitched into a smile, and it bolstered Tony to keep singing, his own grin forming.

He weaved a song of rest, love and peace. It took only a few minutes for Loki’s eyes to droop. Tony kept singing, long after they’d fallen closed and only let his voice fade when Loki breathed deeply and evenly.

Tony sighed into the silence as he watched the shadows dance over pale skin.

“Goodnight my Loki,” Tony whispered before floating to the centre of the cavern. It took a long time before he could bring himself to dip under the water, and lose the sight of his beloved sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Tony was awoken by a rock falling on his nose. He quickly swum up to the surface to find Loki dressed and determined. Tony’s heart sunk at losing his morning with the prince, but Loki had his mind made up.

He wanted to begin the day as soon as possible. Tony was upset but tried not to show it as he weaved the spell of invisibility. The moment it was in place, Loki told him that he wanted Tony to stay in the cove or far away from shore. He was going to do everything he could to put fear into his sister in law and the traitors. He didn’t want anyone to accidentally see Tony while he did it.

Tony tried to insist he was very good at remaining hidden, but Loki was adamant. They argued for nearly ten minutes until Loki eventually snapped, “No, Tony! I don’t want you in harm’s way.”

“I will be fine-”

“These people are ruthless-”

“They don’t even know I exist!”

“And I want to keep it that way!”

“Loki, I can-”

“Tony,” his voice cracked. “I don’t want to see you _hurt_.”

The fearful words made Tony’s anger and argument fade. He softened instantly and swam closer. Loki bent down. Tony clasped his neck and Loki cupped his cheeks. 

They kissed, and although Tony had never been one to back down from an argument, he found himself agreeing.

“Very well,” he said as they pulled back. “I’ll stay hidden.”

Loki slumped with relief. “Thank you.”

Tony ran his thumb over Loki’s cheek. “But you must promise to be careful too.”

“I will,” Loki swore. “I know what I’m doing.”

Tony didn’t doubt him, and he nodded and let Loki go, no matter how much it pained him. Loki gave him a small smile before he turned from Tony and grabbed the few things he needed and made his way out of the cavern. Tony watched him go with an ache in his chest. It was only when Loki disappeared from sight that he lowered his eyes to the water – yet, all too soon he was turning to Loki’s blanket.

It was still folded beside the ash of the fire. Tony knew there was no foundation for his fear, but deep down, Tony was afraid that Loki wouldn’t be coming back.

He tried to shake off the thought.

“He’ll be back,” he assured himself. “He won’t leave not…” _without saying goodbye._

But, he couldn’t say the words out loud, his throat closed up and his heart felt squeezed by a crab’s pincer. 

Swimming over to the shore, it took some effort and straining, but he managed to reach the blanket and pull it closer. Tony closed his eyes and pressed his face against it. The material smelt of Loki, and while it wasn’t warm, it was almost enough to pretend his human was there.

His other hand clasped the necklace his Loki had given him; a single token, a small gift of courtship.

 _He’ll come back_ , he assured himself. _This won’t be the last time you see him._

Yet, as much as Tony tried to maintain his confidence, doubt slipped into his mind and fear curled around his heart. He could still remember the blank look on Loki’s face when he’d asked the prince to be his partner. He could feel the way Loki tensed and hadn’t known what to say.

And if Loki managed to get his sister-in-law captured; why wouldn’t he reveal himself? His family might have lied to him, his family might not have truly mourned _him_ , but they were still the world he knew and were the comfort of familiarity.

Tony was from another world, and it was one thing to go for a swim with him, another entirely to give up his old life for one in the ocean with Tony.

* * *

There wasn’t much to do in the cove, but Tony was loath to leave it in case Loki came back early. He also didn’t want to leave a space that now held such beautiful memories. 

He had planned to fold the blanket and return it so Loki wouldn’t know he had touched it, but he couldn’t let it go. He pulled it into the water and wrapped it around himself. He swam with it through the water and visited the places they had spent time in together. A few spells kept the blanket retaining its softness and Loki’s scent.

Tony had remained aware of the time and planned to take the blanket back, but not even halfway into the four hours, he’d been floating on his back, staring at the sky. His tail was twitching in the water and the blanket was curled around him. 

He heard the sound of boots on the rock too late and jerked upwards, his eyes wide as Loki stepped down from the rocks. Loki’s eyes were equally wide as he took in the sight of Tony.

“I...” Tony knew his cheeks were darkening and he had no excuse for his actions. He swallowed. “You’re early.”

The shock on Loki’s face disappeared and sorrow filled it instead. Tony’s heart fell to the ocean floor.

“I’ve done all I need to.” Loki’s eyes fell from Tony. “She’ll be in manacles by tomorrow.”

“O-Oh,” Tony whispered, his voice unable to hide his pain. He tried to smile, but he couldn’t. “Do you want me to end the spell?”

“No,” Loki insisted, surprising Tony, but his hope was short lived. “No, I… I can’t be seen. I’ll have to make sure it worked tomorrow morning but there's nothing else not… not for the rest of the day.”

Loki hesitated before he climbed further down the rocks. He padded along the sand until he reached the edge of the water. He finally raised his eyes to Tony, looking hopeful. “Can we spend the day together?”

_Our last day._

Tony pushed the desolating thought aside and tentatively swam closer. “We can always spend the day together, Loki.”

Loki’s smile was small but when Tony held out his hand, Loki took it and was led into the ocean. Tony pulled Loki into his arms and into a hug. He closed his eyes when Loki’s arms wrapped around him. 

Their cheeks were pressed together and Tony breathed in the scent of Loki’s hair; the sea was prevalent but so was something distinctly _him_ and Tony never wanted to forget it.

“You have my blanket,” Loki murmured. 

“Yes,” Tony answered, not bothering to deny it.

Loki didn’t say anything, but he held Tony a little tighter. Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s hair. He didn’t want to pull away, he wanted to hold Loki and never let him go.

But, he had said from the start, he would never make Loki choose. He wanted his prince happy, that was all that mattered. His own heart, his own longing; he wouldn’t let it affect his last day with Loki.

He pulled back and forced himself to smile. He knew it didn’t reach his eyes, but it was the best he could manage. “Shall I take you to see the sea again?”

Loki’s eyes were equally despondent, but he nodded. He grabbed the blanket and untied it - for a moment, Tony gripped it, not wanting to let go, before he made himself release his hold. Loki leant in and kissed his cheek before swimming back to shore. He squeezed the water from it before using a spell to dry it. He then placed it on the sand and returned to Tony.

He took his hand, but he didn’t stop there, Loki leant in and kissed Tony’s lips in a soft caress. Tony closed his eyes and cupped Loki’s cheek, feeding magic into the touch before pulling Loki under the waves.

If this was his last day with his beloved, he would make it one to remember.

* * *

They had a beautiful day full of swimming, exploring and kisses. Tony took Loki to a shipwreck and a coral garden. He pressed kisses to Loki’s hand, cheek, lips, wrist and anywhere he could reach. He caught Loki food and when he realised Loki had been carrying around the stones Tony had gifted him with at the beginning, he took them back. He then fashioned them into a necklace with magically treated seaweed. Tony placed them over his beloved’s head and tried not to let his smile tremble when Loki held the stones in his hands and swallowed convulsively. 

They didn’t speak about what was coming. Tony told him stories about the ocean and the creatures swimming within it, and when Loki’s skin was wrinkling from too long submerged, he brought Loki back to the cove.

They had an early meal and spoke about their day, rather than any of the more painful subjects plaguing them. Loki fiddled with his necklace, and Tony ached with the wish to carve each stone. It was a common mer courting ritual, to gift their beloved with stones and, for every anniversary, carve an image into the stone to represent their life together.

He knew he couldn’t do it, but it didn’t stop Tony’s longing.

When they made their way to the cavern after the sun had set, it was with the blanket clutched in Loki’s hands and Tony’s head bowed. Loki brought the fire to life for what would be the last time, and knowing there was nothing to lose, Tony made a hopeful request.

“Loki,” he said quietly, looking at his prince with yearning. “Would you rest in the water with me?”

Loki swallowed. “I…” he looked between the water and the fire. “I’ll get cold.”

Tony shook his head. “I’ll use magic. You will be fine. I just… I have watched but I have never… held you… and I…”

His words were getting more painful and he could only stare at the water, the ache in his chest making it hard to speak. Tony didn’t know what he would do if he was refused, but he knew it would involve curling up on the sea floor, wounded and alone.

It was why, hearing Loki pick up the blanket and walk towards him, made him slump forward with relief.

The moment Loki was submerged enough, he wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and encouraged him to lie down with his head above water and on Tony’s chest. Tony’s was pillowed by sand, but it was hardly a discomfort. Loki laid the blanket over them both and curled his arms around Tony.

Tony closed his eyes, simply absorbing the feeling of holding the most precious person to him in the world. It would be the only night, but it would be a night he would cherish for eternity.

He let magic spread out of his fingers to send warmth around Loki. It would be a difficult spell to maintain throughout the night, but if it meant forgoing sleep, Tony would happily do it.

Loki’s legs were on either side of his tail and the blanket was soft against his scales and skin. He felt Loki let out a trembling breath and he brought up a hand to stroke his human’s hair. There were a hundred things Tony could say, but only one of them slipped free.

“No matter what, my Loki. There is not a thing about being with you that I will not treasure.”

Loki let out a pained laugh. “Even if it only causes pain? Even if it’s a mistake? Even if it’s never _enough?_ ”

“Being with you would never be a mistake,” Tony stated firmly and without hesitation. “I would take a single day with you over none at all. I would take the pain of later for the sweetness of _now_.” He bent forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head. “You are worth everything to me, and I would never regret my time with you.”

Loki shuddered again and tightened his hold on Tony not seeming to want to let go.

“I would never regret my time with you either,” Loki whispered, the words sounding raw.

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s hair again. “Then enjoy now, my Loki.”

It took a long moment before Loki nodded against his chest. Tony lay back down and stroked Loki’s hair. He also dared to offer, his voice quiet and hesitant, “And maybe, if you wish to see me again, you can visit me in this cove.” Loki lifted his head and Tony offered a tentative smile. “Consider it, my Loki. I would always take a day, over nothing at all.” Loki’s eyes were wide and Tony unwound one arm to stroke his cheek. “There is no need to answer tonight. Think on it, my Loki.”

It took encouragement, but he got Loki to lay his head back down on his chest. The prince didn’t say a word, and although it ached his heart, a part of Tony was glad; for as long as Loki said nothing, Tony could hope.

He may only have one night to imagine his prince returning, but it was better than no nights at all.

Closing his eyes, Tony breathed in the scent of sand, sea and Loki, and wished this could be theirs forever.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up surrounded by the warmth and arms of his beloved – but despite his initial delight, it was a bittersweet moment. Loki was already awake and tracing his fingers over Tony’s chest.

Tony’s heart sank as he knew what it meant. They had spent the night curled up together, but morning had risen, and with it, Loki would disappear back to the human world. Tony knew Loki would have devised a miraculous, believable story as to how he’d survived his fall into the ocean.

No one would blink, too thrilled to have the prince returned – although, Tony had an ugly, unhappy suspicion, that many people would not be pleased. The harsh truths that had been revealed to Loki while invisible wouldn’t abate. There would be pain and frustration and he would be alone.

It took everything in Tony not to tighten his hold on Loki.

But, there was nothing he could do. Loki had made his decision, and if he was lucky, the prince might sometimes visit him.

Leaning down, Tony nuzzled Loki’s hair and pressed a kiss against the strands. They were dry from being out of the water. His own would be the same. He could feel the roughness of his skin and wanted to submerge, but that would mean moving. The discomfort was a small price to pay.

Loki continued to stroke Tony’s chest, but he quietly said, “I need to see if she’s been caught.”

Tony closed his eyes; agony welled in his chest, but he swallowed it down. 

“Then, I will not delay you,” Tony whispered.

Despite his words, he held Loki for a few moments longer before forcing himself to release the prince. Loki took a few seconds before he started to pull away. He moved the blanket to the side and Tony watched him climb from the water. He stood with only his feet in the shallows before using a spell to dry his clothing. He went to grab the blanket but Tony darted out and gripped the material.

Loki frowned, but Tony tugged it closer. He looked at the prince hopefully and asked, “May I… have it?”

Loki’s expression instantly softened and he gave a small nod. Tony pulled it close while sliding further into the water. He ducked under for a few moments, enjoying the way the water refreshed his parched skin. It also gave him a few moments to compose himself before he resurfaced. Loki was placing items into his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder.

Tony’s heart jerked, but he tried to ignore it. Loki still swore his necklace, and Loki’s moments seemed slow and sad. It wasn’t just him who didn’t want to part.

“I’ll stay here today,” Tony found himself offering, making Loki look back at him with surprise. “In case you have need of me.” Tony forced a smile. “I will stay until tomorrow morning.”

Loki’s expression tightened; full of confliction and uncertainty. “Tony… what we are… what we have…” he looked away. “We barely know each other. How could that be enough?”

“I know enough to know you are all I want.” Tony insisted, swimming closer to shore in a bid to make Loki understand. “Any time with you is better than a lifetime without.”

Loki’s mouth pulled, not quite a smile nor a grimace and all too soon he looked away and out of the cavern. The sunlight was just beginning to bathe the sand.

“I have to make sure she has been captured,” Loki whispered.

Tony nodded. He knew it was what Loki had been working for, and he wouldn’t take that away from his prince.

“I will be here, should you need me.”

Loki finally turned back. “And what about when the day ends? Where will you be then?”

Tony swallowed. “I will be where I have always been, watching over you from afar.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes wide. “You’ll leave?”

Tony looked away. “I will never be far, but I will not take you from your world. Your choice is yours to make, and I will honour it, Loki.”

“You’ll let me leave,” Loki murmured. “You’ll let me pick.”

Tony tried not to let his misery show even as he nodded. He couldn’t let Loki see how much it cut into his heart; because Tony knew, if Loki left, he would be heartbroken. He would still remain near, he wouldn’t break his promise, but every glimpse of Loki would bring both happiness and loss.

It was his pain to bear, and he wouldn’t wish to bring guilt to Loki’s choice.

He heard and felt the water move as Loki moved closer and he lifted his head in time to have his lips caught by Loki’s in a gentle kiss.

“You make me feel more happiness than I ever have before,” Loki said. “I have to finish what I’ve started, but I will be back. I promise I’ll be back.”

Tony nodded, his heart rising with hope despite his best intentions. He held his Loki’s beautiful green eyes and vowed, “I will be waiting.”

Loki kissed him again; the gesture there and gone before he pulled back with the kind of forceful action that showed how difficult it was to do. He also didn’t look at Tony. He took determined strides out of the cavern and Tony didn’t follow.

He watched until Loki disappeared before pulling the blanket back around him. He slipped under the water and closed his eyes.

Tony wanted to believe that Loki would return, but he couldn’t.

When swept up in the euphoria of his plan’s completion and his sister-in-law’s rightful arrest – when overwhelmed by the delight his return would bring to at least his mother and brother… Tony knew he would be forgotten. It might take Loki weeks to visit the cove as he would be under the watchful eyes of guards and family alike.

Tony had promised he would wait, and he would. He would make the cavern his home for as long as need be.

But, against the sum of all Loki knew, Tony knew he would pale in his prince’s comparison. There had only been a few days to convince Loki of his love and prospect as a partner; to show Loki the wonders of the sea and all they could share together.

Tony had failed to prove himself worthy.

He sunk further down until he was pressed against the sand. He wrapped the blanket as tight around him as possible and curled his tail close to his body, making himself as small as possible. One hand caught his necklace and squeezed it tightly. 

The misery rolled over him like a wave, and away from the eyes of sea life and human alike, Tony let himself grieve.

* * *

He didn’t leave the cavern for over an hour, and when he finally did, he brought the blanket with him and returned to where they’d shared their first meal. He rested his head on the sand and looked down at the blanket as it wrapped around his tail.

How he would have loved to see Loki’s tail if he was a merman. How he would have adored seeing their tails tangled and their hands linked. He would tackle Loki to the ocean floor and wrap himself around his courted. Tony would cover him in kissed and drag him to every mercity throughout the ocean. He would proudly declare Loki as _his_ until not a scallop, flounder or anemone was unaware of their devotion.

But, it wasn’t to be.

The sorrow was enough to overwhelm him. He brought his hands to scrub his face. His grief was so pronounced that he didn’t hear the seagulls fly ahead – but nor did he hear the sound of boots on rock. 

He was defenceless and vulnerable, but instead of the bite of a shark or the spear of a human, he heard an unexpected voice that made him jolt upright.

“Tony?”

Loki was standing on the sand, his head tilted curiously and a second satchel thrown over his shoulder. His smile was tentative but beautiful.

“Loki,” he whispered. His heart racing with emotion and making his hands tremble. “What are you… why are you _here?_ ”

“I promised I’d be back,” Loki answered. “I said I needed to make sure she was captured, and she was. She’ll be imprisoned for life along with her accomplices. They might even execute her.”

“But…” Tony swallowed, his eyes raking over Loki, so fearful of never being so close to him again. “But you were… you were going to reveal yourself?”

“I was,” Loki admitted, taking off one satchel and then another and dropping them on the sand. “But, why would I stay somewhere where I am not loved or understood? I am forced to be someone I’m not and will never be good enough, no matter what I try. I am mourned only by a select few who mourn an _image_ , and not _me_.” There was hurt lingering in his eyes, but it was overwhelmed by the softness of his expression as he held Tony’s eyes. “I have been betrayed, lied to and misunderstood all my life.” He stepped into the water and Tony watched on, eyes wide and unable to move. “I fell in love with the sea as a child, and,” he smiled, “then I fell in love with a merman who listens to and loves me.” He lowered himself further until he was kneeling beside Tony. He cupped his cheek. “Why would I pick a place that could never make me happy, when I know that you will?”

Tony’s hands were shaking as he cupped Loki’s cheeks. “You’re choosing to be my courted? You’re choosing to stay with me?”

“Yes,” Loki answered.

The moment the word escaped; Tony kissed him. He dragged Loki on top of him and curled the tip of his tail around Loki’s leg. He held him close and poured all his love, relief and happiness into the kiss. Loki huffed a laugh against his mouth, but kissed him back. 

When they pulled apart, Tony’s cheeks hurt from the width of his smile.

“Loki, Loki, _my_ Loki.” He laughed and kissed Loki again. “You picked _me_.”

Loki’s expression fell and he touched Tony’s cheek. “I’m sorry I made you doubt it and hurt you. I wanted you, but I didn’t know if a half-life would be enough.”

Tony frowned. “A… half-life?”

“Living in the cove and unable to be with you fully,” Loki explained. “Living between worlds. I thought it would hurt too much, but,” he smiled, “a little is better than nothing, and-”

“Loki, Loki _no_ ,” Tony interrupted, his eyes wide. “I thought you knew!”

“Knew what?” Loki asked with a frown.

“I cannot become human, but I can make _you_ a merman.”

Loki’s eyes widened and his voice filled with excitement and hope, “You can?”

“Yes!” Tony said, his voice giddy.

“Why didn’t you do it before?” Loki demanded.

“It’s permanent,” Tony explained. “I did not want you to regret your choice. I did not want-”

Loki was already shaking his head and he pressed his lips against Tony’s, silencing anything else he might say. 

“I was willing to live in a cove for you.” Loki chuckled. “The idea of becoming a merman? It sounds _perfect_. I never felt more alive or at peace than when I was swimming with you far below the surface.” His grin lit up his eyes. “Turn me into one. Do it now. I want nothing more than to be a merman with you.”

“You’re sure?” Tony asked, wanting to be certain, but Loki didn’t hesitate.

“ _Yes_. I want to be with you.” He kissed Tony again, on his lips, his jaw and then his cheek. “Perform the spell and let’s leave this place.”

Smiling, Tony cupped Loki’s cheeks and stroked his thumbs over the other man’s cheekbones. He let magic collect in his hands and began a soft chant. It was in an ancient tongue that few knew; only a handful of spells surviving while the rest were lost.

His magic glowed orange against Loki’s cheeks and over his hands. He frowned as the spell fought with an innate resistance. Tony closed his eyes to concentrate. He’d never turned a human before, maybe it was naturally difficult?

Yet, as Tony pressed the spell against Loki, it was consistently rejected. It made panic and fear flood his heart, yet Loki gasped; the sound full of shock and awe. Tony’s eyes snapped open and he froze, his eyes going wide and his magic cutting off abruptly.

Loki’s skin had remained pale, but his tail was a cobalt blue with black lines and red fins. The occasional dark blue scale dotted his torso, hands and neck. His human ears had gained a line of fins along the cartilage.

Tony could only gape at him. It was impossible.

“You’re… you’re a _mer_ ,” Tony whispered.

Loki beamed at him. “Yes! The spell worked! I’m-”

“No,” Tony said. “No, my spell… it wouldn’t work, because, because you already _were_ a mer.”

Loki looked down at himself. His tail was longer than Tony’s and it made him larger by a few inches. He also had the deep-sea colouring of the colder mer race. The _Jotnar_. 

“But, I…” Loki’s skin paled. “ _Adopted_. My... my mother died… but I…”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You… there were legends that mers born on land could adopt both forms. Loki… Loki, you can _shift_ between the forms. You-”

“I was stolen from my mother," Loki gasped. "My identity kept hidden." His voice was thick with emotion. “No wonder the _sea_ was always where I wanted to be.”

“Oh, Loki,” Tony whispered, stroking the other merman’s cheeks. He ached for his beloved, but he could try and help. “You are of the Jotnar. I’ve met them, they’re talented mages. I can take you to them, they might be able to tell you of your mother and any other family you have.”

Loki swallowed and gave a very small nod. He also pressed their foreheads together. Tony’s eyes closed and he twined their tails together in comfort and affection.

“I want to get far away from here,” Loki whispered, his voice raw.

“Anything you want, my Loki.” 

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek before pulling back. He shifted them and moved closer to the shore. He caught Loki’s satchels and pulled them forward. He gave one to Loki who hesitated but soon slung it over his shoulder. Tony did the same and tied the blanket to the strap. He then took Loki’s hand with a smile and pulled him under the water.

He watched as Loki took his first breath through his gills. His eyes closed and something content and _peaceful_ slipped over his face. He tightened his hold on Tony’s hand but he continued to breathe deeply. 

When he opened his eyes, Tony looked into deep green and knew everything would turn out alright. The future was theirs to share and together, they would make it through anything.

Leaning forward, Loki pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “for saving me.”

Tony knew it was for more than Loki falling into the ocean; it was from his life on land and a family who had lied to him – but Tony still shook his head and kissed Loki again.

“You never have to thank me; I just want you happy, my Loki.”

Loki smiled. “Well, that will not be hard, as long as I’m with you.”

Tony’s heart flipped and he beamed. He kissed Loki again, simply because he could. He then took a better grip on Loki’s hand and linked their fingers. He tugged Loki down deeper and away from the cove.

The ocean called them and there was no reason to fight it or pull away; not when they were swimming hand in hand with the sea spread out wide and deep before them and their future glowing beautifully on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the fluffy conclusion of this MerMay story. We hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> ~~And how many of you expected Loki to be a stolen mer baby? XD~~


End file.
